Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by foxs-dana
Summary: After spending Christmas Eve chasing ghosts, Mulder and Scully take some time for themselves at Mulder’s apartment starting with presents and ending with a special invite for Happy Holidays! Please R & R!
1. Exchanging Presents and the invite

Title: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Author: FoxsDana

Email:

Rating: PG

Category/Keywords: Mulder/Scully friendship, UST, drama

Spoilers: How The Ghosts Stole Christmas, Redux, Redux II, A Christmas Carol

Dedication: To all X-Philes present and future. To all fans of my writing that keep encouraging me to do this stuff! To my X-Phile online friend Brittany who gave me some ideas for this. To my always loving and supportive husband who is the real "Mulder" in my life. To Chris Carter for creating the characters of Mulder and Scully and to David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson for bringing them to life.

Summary: After spending Christmas Eve chasing ghosts, Mulder and Scully take some time for themselves at Mulder's apartment starting with presents. But when Scully invites him to her family's get together for Christmas will he except?

Feedback: Please, I love it!

Archive: Sure, just let me know where it's going!

Disclaimer: The characters of the X-Files do not belong to me but are the property of Chris Carter, 20th Century Fox and 1013 Productions

**NOTE: **This fic takes place after the last scene of "How The Ghosts Stole Christmas".

* * *

Fox Mulder sat on his couch shaking his present that had just been given to him. He rarely received gifts anymore especially now that his mother was the only part of his family left. And they hardly spoke anymore due to his hectic schedule and the fact that she was in Massachusetts. But he knew she meant well. Besides, he would rather get a present from his partner, Dana Scully. He actually considered her closer than a family member anyway. He glanced at Scully as he shook his package again. "Ok, it rattles so I know it's definitely not a tie."

"How could a tie fit in that small box?" Scully asked chidingly. "Unless it was half of one."

"You trying to spoil my fun, Scully?" Mulder asked with his hand still on the present.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Scully asked with a smirk.

"See, it was always the Mulder tradition to shake the present and determine what is in it BEFORE you open it."

"Yeah, well that was the tradition for the Scully family too." She paused. "Only apparently we were better at determination solutions than you."

Mulder looked at her and flinched. "Ouch. That really hurt, Scully." He glanced at her wrapped gift. "All right, then if you are so smart, why don't you go ahead and shake yours and we'll see how good you are at your determination solution."

"Fine." Scully picked up her present and shook it. "Hmmm…ok it sounds like…candy? No, no wait." She shook it again listening carefully. "Is it a Native American rain stick?"

"A what?"

"You know, its that instrument that Native Americans use in tribal ceremonies? When you….move it, there are elements in it that cause this noise that sounds like rain. I can't remember if they are shells or rice or what. But it does make a soothing nice sound."

"Wait a second." Mulder turned toward her. "Since when do you know about Native American tradition?"

"Missy, did teach me some things you know. I…didn't always agree with them necessarily but I did listen." She lowered her head as a tear came to her eye.

"Scully…"

Scully shook her head. "I'm…I'm sorry. You think I'd be over this by now, wouldn't you? I mean how many years has it been?"

Mulder sighed before scooting over and embracing her warmly. "Scully, the death of your sister is not something you can just easily forget. Especially the circumstances surrounding it." He kissed the top of her forehead tenderly.

"It's this time of year that makes me think of things." Scully answered sniffling. "How I lost my father…Missy.." She closed her eyes tightly.

Mulder reached down and placed his hand under her chin, raising her head to him. He looked deep into her eyes. "And starting now, I want to start a new Mulder tradition."

Scully looked back at him with red puffy eyes. "What's….what's that?"

Mulder took his finger and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't want there to be any depressing talk. No talk about departed family members, conspiracies, things that have been lost." He paused. "That mink coat you've been wanting but couldn't afford."

"How….how did you know about that?"

"The next time you have an ad about a mink coat, make sure that you discard it in the office trash better." Mulder replied with a grin.

Scully let out a chuckle. "Why do you always have a way to make me feel better?"

"Well, I normally make people cry so…

She let out another laugh before burying her face in his shoulder. It was true in that Mulder always had a way to make her feel better. He had shown her so much in their six-year partnership together. She saw things differently in her life than she ever had before. And it was all because of "Spooky" Mulder. She raised her head. "Well, I…I know that this present isn't a mink coat anyway." She replied with a half smile.

"You know how they can fit things into tubes, Scully?" Mulder asked raising an eyebrow. "One time I got this tube that had a pair of striped bikini briefs so tight that…"

"Why don't we open our presents before Christmas is over?" Scully asked clearing her throat. "I know I'm just dying to know what this is."

"That makes two of us." Mulder replied sitting back from her. "Who goes first?"

"Well, it's your apartment so why don't you go first?"

"Fair enough." Mulder answered before tearing into the wrapping paper. He felt just like a little kid on Christmas morning. Something he had not felt in a long time. His eyes then widened as he saw what was in the box. "Oh, Scully." He opened up the box, which contained two silver pens. He took them out and could see they were engraved. _Best FBI Partner_ and _Property of Special Agent Fox Mulder_?" He replied looking at her.

"Well, I know I've been using your pens lately and I wanted to make sure you had your own."

He looked at the tip of the pens and laughed. "How on earth did you get someone to imprint these alien heads?"

"Oh, I know people." She replied with a sly smile.

Mulder pulled back. "Whoa, and just what exactly did you do to get this done, Agent Scully?"

Scully hit him playfully. "Watch it or I'll stick those pens up a place they weren't designed to go."

"Would the alien heads turn colors or something?" He watched as Scully went to hit him again. "Ok, ok I was kidding. I love them, Scully, really. Thank you." He looked at her with a wide smile. "Now, go ahead and open yours. It may not be as fancy as what you got me but…"

Scully tore the wrapping away from her gift. "Oh, Mulder." She turned the object on its side. "Romantic Evening bath salts?"

"Look, I know that you like to take baths so I thought that…" The next thing he knew, Scully was hugging him tightly. He patted her back gently. "I…I take it you like it then?"

"It's wonderful." She replied sniffling.

"Wait, you…you aren't going to cry again on me are you? I thought we agreed on that new tradition?"

She pulled back and smiled. "Sorry, it just really means a lot, Mulder. See, taking baths is a very personal thing for me. And…to know that you bought me something to contribute to that.."

"Well, I uh guess I didn't think of it that way. I just thought it smelled…girly." He paused. "So, you uh want to give it a trial run in my bathtub?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

"That can be your gift for next Christmas."

"Promise?"

Scully gave him one of her infamous looks. "Don't push it, Spooky boy."

Mulder let out a chuckle before sitting back on his futon again. He glanced at the television screen. "Ah, great. Now they are showing _It's A Wonderful Life_ should have guessed that after _A Christmas Carol. _Go from Charles Dickens to Jimmy Stewart."

"Boy you really know how to live it up on Christmas don't you?"

"What can I say? I'm the messenger of holiday cheer. I think I've seen _A Christmas Carol_ every year for the past eight years."

Scully glanced at the television and then back at Mulder. "Mulder, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Do I have it memorized yet? Well….."

"Would you…consider going with me to my mother's for Christmas?"

Mulder turned and looked at her. "I thought your family was supposed to be there?"

"Well, they are but…I just don't want to see you spending Christmas day here all by yourself."

"I've done it every year for the past eight, would hate to break a record." He paused. "Besides, won't Bill be there too? I already know how much he hates my ass."

Scully sighed. "I know that Bill said some pretty rotten things to you, Mulder but…"

"Pretty rotten? He blamed me for when you were dying Scully! He called me a sorry-son-of-a-bitch! He blamed me for everything that was going wrong in your life."

Scully put a hand on the side of his face. "Please, Mulder. Just do this…for me? It would be the best gift you could give me." She had no idea just why she had asked Mulder to go with her to her family's Christmas. It was so unlike her. Yet after what had happened tonight at the house, she somehow felt closer to him. She didn't want him to be alone. And she didn't care what her family might think either.

Mulder looked back into his partner's eyes. There was something different about them although he couldn't place quite what that was. But he could see sincerity in her eyes about her request. "Would….would it mean that much to you?"

She nodded and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Mulder sighed. "I guess I can afford to break that record for you."

She hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank you, Mulder! You won't regret this, I promise."

"So, do I need to bring anything to this shin dig?"

She pulled back and looked at him. "Just you."

"All right, you just make sure you keep Bill off me."

Scully smiled before rising from the futon with her present. "I'll take care of Bill. You just keep your temper down if he starts anything all right?"

"Fine." Mulder rose from the futon and glanced at the television. "See you next year, Jimmy." He picked up his remote and turned the set off. He headed to the door with Scully. "Let's go spread some of that holiday cheer."

"Just behave." Scully replied pointing at him.

"Me? I'm the king of good behavior." Mulder grinned before following her out the door, closing and locking it behind him.


	2. Hoping for Acceptance

The entire trip to the Scully residence, Mulder had been silent. He still couldn't believe that he had agreed to such a thing. It was true that he had spent every Christmas alone for all those years. Did it bother him? Well, yes and no. It did because he didn't like being alone that much when he would witness people together and laughing on the street. It was especially hard on him when he saw all the couples snuggling against each other in the cold and exchanging romantic kisses. He had to admit that he wanted that. After all, it was human nature to want companionship right? But the one person he wanted that with was someone he worked with every day and in his mind THAT was wrong. He didn't mind spending his Christmas alone though and not having family because half the time you ended up disagreeing about something anyway. To him the terms _Merry Christmas _and _Happy Holidays_ were the COMPLETE opposite of what really happened and what was really felt at that time of year. There was more stress during Christmas and not to mention that the suicide rate was always the highest during that time too.

So why had he agreed to go with her? Had he agreed subconsciously? Or was this something that he had wanted to consciously do for some time? She had just spent the night with him dealing with Lyda and Maurice so it was only fair that he return the favor, right? Although something secretly told him that she hadn't minded being out there with him either. She had not actually admitted it to him but he just somehow felt it from her. Maybe there would be time to talk to her about that later. And maybe deep down inside, he also wanted to see what it was like for other families to celebrate Christmas. Maybe it would help him to know that not all families were dysfunctional like his was. Whatever the reasons were it was too late to turn back now. Luckily Scully had not said anything to him about why he was being so quiet.

Scully of course had noticed Mulder's silence but she knew better than to say anything. She knew this was a big step for him. Going to another family's get together plus having to face someone that hated you. She just didn't want him to be alone. She wanted him to feel the love and warmth she always felt with family. She knew that was something he had not experienced for years even beyond the eight years he had mentioned. Of course, she didn't know the entire story behind the Mulder family but from what her partner had already told her, she knew it was anything but pleasant. And now she wanted to give him a nice memory to make up for all those bad ones. Was that too much to ask for? If she could, she would make everyone she knew happy. Perhaps it came from her doctor background of wanting to help others? It just bothered her when she was happy but others around her were not. This was especially true for her partner, Fox Mulder. He had said he was happy with being "married" to his work but something inside told her otherwise. And that was why she had invited him to come with her. She wanted him to know what family was like again, a **REAL** family. She just had to hope that they would be receptive to him. The only one she was really concerned about was Bill. If they could get past that everything would be fine.

_Bill. Oh god, Bill PLEASE behave! Don't ruin this!_

They finally pulled up to their destination and it was then that the silence was finally broken. Scully cleared her throat. "Well, here we are."

Mulder looked out toward the house, which was covered with tiny white Christmas white lights. "Yep, looks like it."

Scully turned to him. "When we walk in, it may seem awkward at first because…well I didn't exactly tell Mom that I was bringing a guest with me. So, just let me talk to her and I'm sure things will be fine ok?"

"No problem." Mulder replied with a half smile. "I always like to be the one to crash a party."

She pointed at him. "And remember, you promised me you would behave."

"Don't worry Scully, I won't embarrass you in front of your family." He then pulled away from her and stepped out of the car.

Scully turned off the car and then stepped out, closing the door. She then went to the back door and opened it where there sat a stack of presents. She watched as Mulder came from the other side and began to take some of the presents. "Thanks." She replied with a warm smile before picking up the other gifts and closing the door. After locking it, she started walking with Mulder. "Mulder, my Mom thinks the world of you. I know she won't mind you being here. And I'm sure my family would love to meet the infamous Fox Mulder, my FBI partner."

"Oh yeah, quality entertainment there." Mulder replied sarcastically. He slowly made his way up the steps to the porch. Lord knows what Bill may have already told the family about him.

Scully stepped up to the porch and stood next to him. "Just trust me ok?" She took his hand. "You've said that I am the one and only person you trust right? I need you to think of that now. Ok?"

Mulder turned and looked over at her. How could he say no? He knew she was doing this to help him not to hurt. And she couldn't control what her family felt either. He squeezed her hand. "Ok, Scully. Let's join the party."

Scully smiled back at him before knocking on the door. She took a deep breath. _Please let Mom answer! Please!_ She then saw the door opened and her mother smiling at her. "Hi, Mom."

"Dana!" Margaret replied hugging her tightly. "Oh sweetie I'm so glad you made it! We were beginning to wonder if you were coming."

"I know I'm sorry, Mom. But I also brought someone else with me." She moved to the side so that her mom could see Mulder.

Margaret's eyes lit up. "Fox?"

"Mrs. Scully." Mulder replied smiling. He was then surprised as Margaret approached him and also gave him a hug. He truly didn't know how to react.

"Welcome to our home, Fox. I'm glad you could come." Margaret then pulled back and looked at the gifts in his hands. "It appears that Dana has put you to work already."

"Yep, even on Christmas she makes me work." Mulder replied with a grin.

"Well, why don't I take those from you and you can take off your coat." Margaret took the packages from Mulder and Scully before heading back to the living room. "Everyone, Dana's here!"

Scully looked back at Mulder as they stepped inside. "See, I told you that she would accept you being here."

"It's not your mother I'm worried about, Scully." Mulder answered as he slipped off his coat and hung it in a closet. He then helped Scully with hers and hung it next to his.

"Just smile for me ok?" Scully asked before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then led him to the living room. Lit candles could be seen all over the room followed by a large Christmas tree in the center surrounded by presents. Laughter could be heard as people stood in the room or sat on chairs and couches. Scully cleared her throat. "Hello everyone." The room instantly became quiet as all attention turned to her and the strange man standing next to her. "Everyone, I want you to meet Fox Mulder."

The room continued to be silent and Mulder could sense the tension. He glanced over at the bottom of the tree and wished he could drown his face in the water contained in the stand. _Ok so maybe this was a bad idea after all. Apparently all families ARE like mine._

"He's my FBI partner." Scully added after noticing the silence.

As soon as she said that, the attitude in the room changed and went from silence to mutters. Then people began walking up to Scully and Mulder. Scully smiled as proud as she could be as she introduced her family members to Mulder. They all smiled and shook his hand as they made their way down like an assembly line. They were all treating him as if they had known him their entire lives. And Scully was relieved as she had hoped this would be their reaction. She was glad that her family had not let her down. And the smile she saw on Mulder's face was all she needed to know that he was pleased too.

"Dana!" Tara replied coming up to her and embracing her. "Mmm…it's so good to see you again!"

Scully hugged her and then pulled back. "I know it's been what….two years?"

"Bill finally got a chance to take some time away for once. Sometimes I think his naval job is too much but…"

"Well, the important thing is that you made it this year, right?" Scully knew exactly what Tara was getting at. When someone worked for the military, it was like they owned them. And if the military wanted you to be somewhere you had to do it without question, family issues or not. She then felt a tugging at her pant leg and looked down. "And you must be Matthew I presume?" She bent down to him. "Look how much you've grown! Why, the last time I saw you, you were just a baby in your mother's arms! How old are you now?"

"Two!" Matthew replied proudly as he held up two fingers.

"Wow! Two years old! You're practically a young man! Do you know who I am, Matthew?"

"Yep, you're my auntie Dana." Matthew replied back with a smile. "I know cause you got red hair. And…mommy told me that auntie Dana has red hair."

Scully smiled at Matthew. "Well, you certainly are smart aren't you?"

"Yep." Matthew replied back. "Daddy says I'm smart for only being two!"

Tara smiled. "Oh, Matthew sweetie I think you'd better get over by the tree. It looks like we're going to start opening presents."

"Oh boy!" Matthew replied excitedly before running over to the tree.

"He's adorable, Tara. You've done a great job with him. He looks just like Bill."

"That's what everyone says." Tara replied smiling. "I'm really glad he got to see the family this year. They grow up so fast, you know?"

Scully looked over at Mulder but could see that he was still doing fine with talking to various family members. If she knew her family, they were probably questioning him all about his job at the FBI. And she knew that Mulder would just love sharing some of his stories, minus the aliens and government conspiracies of course. "Yes, I'm sure they do."

"I see you brought your partner with you?"

"Yeah, he uh didn't have any place to be this Christmas so I thought it might be nice for him to spend it here."

Tara looked over at Mulder who was being accosted by some male family members who were also offering him eggnog. "Well, it certainly looks like he's being accepted. I'm told once a family member offers you eggnog you're in."

"Good ole Scully family tradition. You're officially accepted into the family once you've tasted the ole recipe eggnog." Scully then felt uneasiness overcome her somewhat as a familiar person approached her. It was the person that could change the entire mood of this friendly get together with just a look or word. "Hello, Bill."

"Dana." Bill replied taking a step toward her and hugging her quickly. "Nice to see you finally made it." He pulled back from her. "Was beginning to wonder if that partner of yours got you talked into working some kind of case or something."

"Bill, can't you just lay off that for one day?" Scully asked looking back at him.

"It's true, isn't it?" Bill asked taking a sip of his eggnog.

Tara looked back at Scully uneasily. "I'd…I'd better go help with the presents." She then walked toward the tree.

"Bill, I would appreciate it if you would not cause any trouble for him."

"Cause any trouble for him?" Bill asked as he let out a chuckle. "It's not like he's here or anything."

Scully remained silent a moment before speaking again. This was what she had been hoping to avoid but there was no way out of it now. "Bill, he's not here to cause any trouble so…"

"He's here?" Bill asked before looking around the room. His eyes then came to rest on Mulder who now had a cigar being pushed into his mouth by an overenthusiastic male family member. "What the hell is that son-of-a-bitch doing here?! This is a **FAMILY **Christmas get together!"

"Bill, please I invited him because he had no other place to go."

"So, you brought the man who was responsible for almost taking away a Scully family member?! Oh that's good, Dana! **REAL** good! Nothing like spreading good ole family Christmas cheer! Oh hey everyone this is my partner Fox Mulder who almost got me killed and sent me out on wild crusades!"

Scully looked back at Bill with fire in her eyes. He was really pushing her this time. She was having a hard time not reaching up and slapping him. But this was a family gathering and the last thing she wanted to do was that. So, to prevent herself from doing that, she quickly walked away and toward the kitchen.

Margaret had observed the body language between Scully and Bill. And when she saw Dana walking away, she knew that couldn't be good. She made her way up to her. "Dana, what's wrong?"

Scully stood with her back to her mother. "It's, Bill Mom. He's…he's going on about Mulder being here. He's….he's going to start something, I just know it! I…I shouldn't have brought Mulder here."

Margaret walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder before turning her around gently. "Dana, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen ok? Bill won't say anything to him, I promise."

Scully felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "All…all I wanted to do was give him a nice Christmas for once."

"And Fox will get that Christmas." Margaret answered back. "I don't want you to worry ok? Now, why don't you get back in there and I'll talk to Bill."

"Thank…thank you, Mom." Scully replied tearfully before hugging her.

"You're welcome, Dana." Margaret then pulled back. "Now go. I'll take care of Bill." She watched as Scully nodded and then headed back out to the living room. Margaret took a deep breath before walking back into the living room. She spied Bill standing drinking his egg nog and glaring at Mulder. "Bill? May I speak to you in the kitchen for a moment please?"

"Sure, Mom." Bill answered before taking another sip of his eggnog and heading into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I want you to lay off of Fox."

"What? Mom, he isn't even supposed to be here! This is family only!"

"Well, regardless of that, he's here now and I want you to leave him alone for Dana's sake!"

"Mom, you know what harm he's caused this family! He…"

"That is your own personal opinion, Bill. And because of that I want you to keep it to yourself. Do you hear me?" Margaret paused. "Your sister brought him here because she wanted to show him what a real family Christmas was like because he doesn't have a family to share it with. She has asked you for one simple request and I want you to grant it for this one day."

"What?!"

"That's right, Bill. This day is all about peace on earth and good will toward men. That is precisely what I want you to show Fox. It's Christmas, Bill or have you forgotten already? I want you to put aside your differences until this day is over. After that, you can choose to go back to the way things were if you wish. But as long as you are celebrating in **MY **home you will abide by my request. Are we clear?"

"Mom, I can't believe you're saying this!"

"I said are we clear?!" Margaret asked raising her voice slightly.

"Yes, Mom." Bill replied reluctantly.

"Good. Then get out there and show your good will toward Fox."

Bill glanced at Margaret for a minute before heading back into the living room. He was absolutely disgusted on what he had to do. Having to be hospitable toward Mulder? He hated this man with a passion! But he also knew if he didn't comply with his mother that she would make his stay here a living hell. He swallowed his pride as he made his way up to Mulder. "Merry Christmas, Agent Mulder."

Mulder turned with a wrapped cigar hanging out of his mouth. Standing in front of him was the one person he had hoped to avoid this whole time he was here. He had been enjoying himself intermingling with the male members of the Scully clan but now felt that his mood was about to change. He watched as Bill held out his hand to him. Was this some kind of trick? Was he going to take his hand and then try and flip him over or something? Well, he had promised Scully that he would behave. He reached out, shaking Bill's hand firmly. "Merry Christmas, Bill."

From the back, Scully watched in anticipation. She could see the tension between Mulder and Bill and wondered who would be able to hold their ground the longest. It was like watching two warriors shaking hands before the battle was to commence. The question was, who would win?


	3. Playing Santa and Mistletoe

Scully was relieved as she heard a door open followed by a voice.

"Hey everyone, I'm back! You didn't open up the presents without me did ya?"

Scully turned to see another familiar sibling. "Charlie!"

Charles smiled back at her. "Hey sis. Got a hug for your bro?"

"Are you kidding?" Scully walked up embracing him warmly. "It's so good to see you! I didn't think you were here."

"Yeah, well we had a major Scully family crisis come up and I was called in to solve it." Charles pulled back from her with a bag. "Liquor refreshments from the twenty-four hour store on the corner." He answered with a wink. "So, how have you been Dana?"

"Can't complain too much." Scully glanced at Mulder. "Oh, Charlie this is Fox Mulder, my FBI partner."

Mulder stepped away from Bill and shook Charles' hand. "Nice to meet you, Charlie. Or is it Charles?"

"Doesn't matter." Charles answered back with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Mulder. That is….what you prefer if I remember what Dana told me?"

"Wait, she's told you about me?" Mulder looked at Scully. "Uh-oh. I promise you that one time I toilet-papered the Director's office I was completely drunk!"

Margaret walked back into the living room. "It's time to open the presents! Everyone gather around the tree!"

Bill looked back at Mulder with a slight huff before backing away and heading toward the tree. The males who had been surrounding Mulder also followed him.

"Oh, better get this bag to Mom." Charles replied before heading to the kitchen.

Scully walked up to Mulder and pointed to the cigar. "Since when do you smoke, Agent Mulder?"

Mulder tilted his head. "Don't you think it makes me look very distinguished?"

Scully gave him a look. "Do you really want me to answer that?" She then gave him a smile. "Come on, you can sit by me." Taking his hand she led him to a place by the tree and sat down. She looked across and saw Matthew with Bill and Tara on the couch. He then saw Scully.

"I wanta go sit with Auntie Dana!" Matthew shouted excitedly.

Bill glanced over and saw Mulder sitting next to Scully. "Matthew, Auntie Dana already has someone sitting with her." The last thing he wanted was his son to be in the company of a man he despised.

"I don't care!" Matthew answered pouting. "I wanna sit with Auntie Dana!"

Tara looked at Bill. "Bill, just let him. He hasn't seen her in two years and it is Christmas."

"I don't want Matthew sitting by Fox Mulder!" Bill whispered loudly. Before he had a chance to think, Matthew had already slipped away from him and headed over to Scully and Mulder. He took a seat on Scully's lap. "Matthew!"

By this time Margaret had returned back from the kitchen with a cup. She handed it to Bill. "Here is a refill of your eggnog, Bill." She looked over at Matthew and knew exactly what was taking place. "Bill, just leave Matthew alone. Let him enjoy himself. Remember what I told you?"

Bill let out a sigh. "Fine." He then took a huge drink of his eggnog.

Margaret was relieved to have stopped that potential disaster. She then turned back toward the family. "Now, who wants to play Santa this year?"

"Me!" Matthew replied raising his hand as high as he could. "Auntie Dana boost me!"

Scully smiled as she raised Matthew putting his hand higher. "I think Matthew wants to do it, Mom."

Margaret looked at Matthew who was straining his arm. "Goodness, Matthew I've never seen a little boy want to play Santa so much! All right, the job is yours." She handed him a Santa Claus hat.

"Yay!" Matthew answered bouncing up and down. He then turned to Mulder. "I want you to help me."

Mulder stared back at Matthew with a puzzled look. "M…me?"

"Yep. You're with my Auntie Dana so I know you good." Matthew picked up the Santa hat that Margaret had given him and placed it on Mulder's head. "Santa hat too big for me so you wear."

Scully couldn't help but giggle as she saw Mulder in the Santa Claus hat. "Mulder, I don't think you should argue with him."

"This is the first time I've ever been outdone by a two-year old." He looked back at Matthew. "There's one problem little buddy. I don't know everyone here."

"Me either." Matthew answered back. "But you help me."

Scully sat back and watched as Matthew pulled out the presents from the tree. He then had Mulder help him sort them and then distribute them to people. They literally had their own assembly line of passing out presents. The entire family seemed entirely enthralled by the scene. Save for one who looked anything but enthusiastic. Watching his son interacting with Fox Mulder was his worse nightmare.

Mulder laughed as Matthew kept playing with the jingle bell on the end of his hat. He hadn't laughed like this in a long time. "Ok, ok buddy now why don't you go ahead and open your presents while I go sit with your Auntie Dana?"

"Ok, Santa." Matthew answered before going over to his pile of presents.

Mulder went over and took a seat next to Scully. "It appears I've been given a break." He grinned as he took off the Santa hat. "Actually I think it would look better on you." He started to slip it on her head.

"Nuh uh!" Matthew replied from across the room. "You keep Santa hat on!"

Scully let out a chuckle. "Sorry, Santa." She adjusted the hat on his head. "I think we may have just found a new look for you."

"Ha, ha, ha." Mulder answered as he put his arm around her. He then leaned back and watched as the rest of the family went about opening their presents. The looks of anticipation on their faces and the sparkling of their eyes as they saw their gifts was something he had not witnessed in a long time. Even the simplest of gifts like mittens and scarves were received with great appreciation. He watched as hugs and kisses were exchanged followed by smiles and laughing. So this was what a real family Christmas was like? And he smiled as he heard a familiar carol in the background on the stereo _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_. What an appropriate piece to be playing at this point talking about family gatherings and being together. And of course he remembered it was the song that had also been playing at the mansion just last night. He decided at this time that _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ was going to be his favorite Christmas song. And every time he heard it, he would think of this exact scene. He glanced over at Scully who was also in the process of opening her presents. He was glad he could do this for her. And he had already faced Bill with no problem, which had been his greatest fear of coming in the first place. Things could only get better from here.

Margaret's voice broke all the monotony. "Ok, everyone it's time for some good ole Christmas dinner! Don't worry about all the wrapping paper just pile it in the middle of the room for now." She then headed toward the kitchen.

Mulder helped Scully slowly to her feet. "Looks like you got some good stuff there."

"Yep. A little bit of this and a little bit of that." She tugged on Mulder's Santa hat playfully.

"Look!" Matthew cried pointing to the fireplace. "You have ta!"

Mulder and Scully both turned around looking at the area behind them puzzled.

Charles then gave a wide smile as he realized what Matthew was talking about. "Ah, that's right, Matthew. You have a good eye."

Scully turned back to Charles. "Charlie, what are you talking about?"

"Look up!" Matthew yelled as he jumped. "Look up!"

Scully looked at Mulder again before glancing up. She then saw the tiny thing of mistletoe just above the fireplace over her and Mulder. "Oh my."

Matthew made a kissing noise. "Auntie Dana gots to kiss Santa!"

Mulder also looked up and saw the mistletoe. "Now, how does a two-year old know about what mistletoe is?"

Charles let out a laugh. "Already a member of the male family clan and he's only two."

"Kiss Auntie Dana, Santa!"

"Actually buddy, Santa isn't supposed to kiss." Mulder replied with a smile. "He just brings presents."

"Santa kiss!" Matthew answered back loudly.

Charles shrugged his shoulders. "Guess you gotta do what you have to do. It is tradition."

"Go ahead, kiss her!" Came a voice from the crowd. There then followed different variations of_ kiss her_ from the rest of the family members.

Mulder looked back at Scully. "Scully, if you're uncomfortable with this we don't have to."

The chant became louder as Scully looked into his eyes. "It's ok, Mulder. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. It's just a quick kiss."

Mulder took a deep breath as he looked back into her eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening! He was about to kiss his partner in front of all these people! And not just people but family members! He had to admit this was something he had secretly wanted to do although not quite in this setting. Well, there was no turning back now. He bent down and gently pressed his lips to hers. He remarked to himself how tender they were.

"Eeeeeew!" Matthew replied in the background as he covered his eyes.

As Scully felt Mulder's lips on hers for that brief moment, time seemed to stand still. She didn't even hear Matthew's protest in the background at seeing grown ups kiss. She had thought of this so many times before and now it was more wonderful then she could have possibly imagined no matter how brief. His strong lips were so wonderful! She felt him pull back after just a few seconds. But those seconds were the world to her.

Margaret had come back to the living room just in time to witness the kiss between Scully and Mulder. She felt all tingly inside as she saw her daughter kiss the man she had come to like over the years. No matter what Bill said, to her Fox Mulder had saved her daughter and she knew deep inside that he cared for her. For if he didn't, then why else would he have agreed to come here with her? She smiled as Scully and Mulder parted lips and the family applauded. Even though mistletoe was a tradition she would have to thank whoever the person was that had told her to hang it where she had. But she had chosen to hang it there herself, hadn't she? She shook her head. "Everyone, please come to the table for some Christmas dinner!" She glanced at the clock. "Well, actually it's breakfast technically but tuck in anyway!"

"Oh boy!" Matthew yelled before running toward the table. It was amazing how a two-year old's focus could change in less than a minute.

As the rest of the family headed to the table, Mulder placed his hand on Scully's face. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." She smiled back. "I've never kissed Santa before."

Mulder let out a laugh. "Yeah, well Santa doesn't just kiss anyone either, you know. Only those who are special."

"Really?"

"Yep." He took her hand. "What ya say we head over and get us some Christmas grub?"

"I think that's a great idea, Santa." Scully replied back pulling on his jingle bell.

"Hey, hey watch Santa's hat now." Mulder answered before leading her to the table. He pulled out a chair for her and when she was seated took his own next to her. He had just kissed Scully! He had been accepted into the Scully clan and now he was about to eat what looked to be the best Christmas dinner he had EVER seen! He would have to make sure to thank Scully later for the best Christmas of his life. There was nothing that could possibly go wrong now, right?


	4. Mulder Keeps His Promise

Mulder watched as the candles were lit around the table as everyone took their seats. Margaret then led everyone in the saying of grace with mentions of William Scully Sr. and Melissa. He glanced over at Scully with one eye open as he folded his hands but found no tears trickling down her face. Maybe this Christmas get together had been good for her as well? The chorus of amens then went around the table and he opened his eyes completely.

Margaret looked at Mulder. "Fox, would you please do the honor of carving the turkey?"

Mulder nearly fell out of his chair at the request. "Me?"

"Yes, I think as our special guest you should get the honors." Margaret answered.

"Nothing against it, Mrs. Scully but…do you know how I am around sharp utensils?"

"Santa, cut turkey!" Matthew yelled from the end of the table.

Mulder looked toward Matthew. "Well, how could I possibly say no after that?" He cleared his throat and moved out of this chair and over to the turkey. He picked up the large knife. "Well, before I do this I just wanted to take this time to thank everyone here for making me feel so welcome. Its..been a long time since I've spent Christmas with others and this really means a lot to me. Mrs. Scully, thank you for taking me in at such short notice." He glanced over at Scully. "And especially to my partner and best friend, Scully for bringing me here in the first place. Thank you, Scully."

Bill moaned from his seat. "Just cut the turkey already."

Mulder looked toward Bill for a minute but instead of saying anything, he just cut into the turkey. He had vowed to Scully that he wasn't going to start any trouble and he was determined to keep that promise. "This really looks good, Mrs. Scully." He went about carving slices on the turkey and placing them on plates as they were handed to him. First, he had helped Matthew pass out gifts and now he was helping with the carving of the turkey. After finishing his task, he went back to his seat and went about helping himself to the other food items. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen so much food before.

Charles looked over at Mulder. "So, the FBI gave you and Dana the day off this year?"

"Yeah, apparently criminals decided to cut law enforcement officials a break. Guess they figured it was the Christmas present they could provide." He took a bite of his food. His answer received a chuckle from the table.

"So apparently aliens also celebrate, Christmas, Agent Mulder?" Bill quipped from the other side of the table.

"Bill!" Margaret replied with a glare.

"Well, to be honest I'm not really sure, Bill. Then of course there is that rumor that the star that shone over Bethlehem was a flying saucer so…" Mulder smirked before taking another bite of his food.

Bill answered with a grumble before taking a bite of his food. He was not about to be undone by Fox Mulder. No way, no how. "So, you came here today with Dana cause you had no other place to be huh?"

"He came because I ASKED him, Bill." Scully replied back trying to keep her temper down.

"Oh really? And there was no hidden agenda around that?"

"What are you talking about, Bill?" Scully asked.

"Well, come on, Dana how many years have you known Agent Mulder? And just this year you've decided to invite him?"

"Bill, what exactly are you trying to get at?" Scully asked as she put her fork down.

"It's ok, Scully." Mulder replied patting her hand gently. "You're right, Bill. This is the first year that Scully has invited me here for Christmas. She didn't before that because…well our friendship has changed since then. We've…been through a lot these past few years and last night something happened that just…"

Bill let out a laugh.

"You find that amusing, Bill?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah, actually, I do." Bill asked before folding his hands.

"Bill." Tara whispered nudging him. "You promised to behave."

"No, I think this family deserves to know the truth about Special Agent Fox Mulder." Bill pushed away his wife's hand. "He's been introduced as this…happy, free-spirited individual who has done nothing but be a good partner to Dana. When in fact he is the opposite."

"Bill, please don't do this." Scully answered as she took a breath.

"You want to know who Fox Mulder is?" Bill motioned to Mulder. "He is a man who goes on self-propelled quests and drags whoever he can with him! And he cares about Dana SO much that he nearly had her as a casualty!"

"Bill!" Scully answered standing up from her chair.

Mulder pushed her back down gently. "Just take it easy, Scully."

"This man was responsible for giving Dana her cancer! She almost died because of him! And now you are welcoming him into this family with open arms?!"

"That's enough, Bill!" Margaret snapped.

"Why do you think he came here, Mom? He came here to try and suck up to all the pain he's caused this family!"

"Stop it, Bill." Scully whispered.

"And not only that but to show his intent he kissed Dana right in front of this family! It's clear what his intentions are!"

Scully rose from her chair. "Stop it!" She yelled placing her hands on the table.

Mulder cleared his throat and then put down his napkin and silverware. "You know, Scully maybe I should go."

"What? No, Mulder, please stay."

"Well, it's obvious that I've upset, Bill and the last thing I want to do is spoil your family Christmas." Mulder slowly rose from his chair. "And I've actually got some notes I need to go over for tomorrow." He looked at the table. "Everyone, it's been a pleasure and have a Merry Christmas." He then headed toward the closet to get his coat.

"No!" Matthew yelled before climbing off his chair. "Santa, no go!"

Mulder turned to see Matthew running toward him. "Oh come on, buddy don't make this any harder for me."

"No want Santa to go!" Matthew replied with a pouty look.

"Actually buddy, Santa needs to…spread some more holiday cheer to others. You can understand that, right?"

Matthew nodded. "Guess so. But Santa already give presents today."

Mulder shook his head. This kid was anything but stupid. "Ah but see I'm one of Santa's helpers and I go making people like you happy. And then when I'm done, I move on to make other people happy."

"Then what your name?"

"My name is Mulder."

Matthew furrowed his brow. "What kind of name is Muldy?"

Mulder let out a laugh. "It's a special name." He then saw Scully standing a few feet away. "Can you let me say goodbye to your Auntie Dana?"

"Muldy give me hug."

Mulder reached forward and hugged Matthew. "Be good and I'll see you next year ok? And until then…" He took his Santa hat and placed it on Matthew's head. "I'm going to leave you in charge of spreading Christmas cheer for me."

"You no need hat?"

Mulder leaned in to his ear. "I've got another one hidden in my magic bag." He whispered with a grin.

"Ok, bye Muldy." Matthew answered before walking away.

Scully walked to him. "Mulder, please don't go. You know how Bill is he…"

"It's obvious he doesn't want me here, Scully. He won't stop until he's tarnished my reputation with your family. And I promised you that I wouldn't lose my temper, right?" He pulled out his coat from the closet and put it on.

Scully looked out the window. "Mulder, it's a blizzard out there. You can't drive back to Arlington by yourself!"

"Then I'll stay at a _Holiday Inn_." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Scully don't worry about me ok? Thanks for inviting me here and have a Merry Christmas. I'll pick you up in the morning to take you back ok?"

She looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "Mulder…"

"Goodbye, Scully." Without another word, he opened the door and stepped out into the frigid cold.

As the door closed, Scully felt her insides shaking. Everything had started out so wonderful and now she felt nothing but misery. It was true that Mulder had promised that he would keep his temper and he had done so. But now she was about to lose her own. She took a deep breath and then stepped back into the dining room. "Bill, I would like to speak to you in private, please."

"Can't you see, I'm eating, Dana?"

"Bill, under the circumstances, I think you should heed your sister's request." Margaret answered.

Bill wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Fine." He then stood up from his chair and followed Scully back into the living room. "What's up, Sis?"

"Don't you what's up, Sis me!" Scully motioned to the door. "He left. He left because of you, Bill!"

Bill sighed. "Oh, I get it you're upset because I talked about the truth of who Fox Mulder really is and he couldn't handle it?"

"It's not the truth and you know it, Bill!"

"How was I supposed to react, Dana? You bring him to our Christmas get together and introduce him as a saint! And not only that but now he's corrupted my son!"

"You just couldn't let it go for ONE day could you? Just one lousy day!"

"Dana, I didn't come here to be yelled at for expressing myself." Bill started to walk away.

"No, Bill!" Scully grabbed Bill and tossed him into a chair. "Now you are going to sit there and listen to what I have to say!"

Bill looked back at Scully. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Just remember that you forced me to this, Bill. You have no one to blame but yourself!" She paced around the chair and then stopped. "For two years I have listened to you badger Mulder. I've heard you put him down and blame him for everything that's happened to me. But that's over now, Bill. I've been afraid up to now, to tell you how I feel. But I'm not anymore." She took a deep breath. "I'm ashamed to call you my brother, Bill. You…were cruel to me when we were kids but what you have expressed here goes beyond that. You have become this person….that I despise."

"Oh, please Dana." Bill huffed.

"The man that you forced away from this house is more than just my partner, Bill. He's my best friend and confidant. He has risked his life for me. And he has taught me."

"Oh he's taught you all right. He's taught you to isolate yourself from your family!"

"You're the only one who thinks that, Bill. No one else in the family not even Mom has ever told me that. Are you that jealous of him, Bill?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would I be jealous of that loser?"

"That's what it is, isn't it, Bill? You can't stand the fact that he is responsible from changing me from the subservient sister you knew into the kind that stands up for herself and doesn't take crap. He's made me a stronger person and it just kills you."

"Don't be ridiculous! That man has dragged you with him on these quests not caring about what happens to you!"

"I went on those quests of my own free will, Bill. He didn't force me to do anything! I did it because I felt it was right and I believed in what he stood for." She paused. "And as for what he taught me? He's taught me that there are other things in this world besides scientific ones. He's shown me there are more things to life than what society teaches us. That's right, Bill. The society that you serve as a military officer. You have been programmed like some kind of robot and Mulder stands for everything that you've lost."

"And just what have I lost, Dana?"

"Your freedom to say and do what you want."

"You're crazy like he is!"

"Am I? He's gained respect with Mom and it just kills you." She leaned toward him. "And now the family and even your son have come to like him and it just eats you away."

Bill raised his hand to her. "Don't you EVER say that again!"

"Sometimes the truth can hurt, can't it, Bill?" Scully asked with a smile as she challenged him.

Bill brought his hand down knowing he couldn't strike his own sister.

"Now, I want you to go in there and tell the family that your sister had to leave because of you." She moved away from the chair. "Oh and one more thing, Bill. Mulder and I are not in a romantic relationship. That kiss between us was only because of the mistletoe. And as for what happened to us last night, it only had to do with bonding our friendship. Something that you will NEVER understand because of your cold heart!" She walked to the closet and grabbed her coat. She then picked up the phone and handed it to Bill. "And now, you are going to call me a taxi."

* * *

**NOTE:** This is just my personal interpretation of Bill, mind you! But I personally believe this is what Scully would have told him. 


	5. Scully Finds George

Mulder stretched out on his motel, less then comfortable bed. He had to secretly admit that it was slightly more comfy then a futon though. And especially more comfortable then a car which he would most likely have been sleeping in had he chosen to venture a trek back to Arlington in the deep snow. He picked up the remote next to the nightstand and turned on the television. He gave a chuckle as the opening credits for _It's A Wonderful Life_ began to scroll across the screen. "Well, looks like you and I get to spend Christmas together after all, Jimmy."

He placed his hands behind his head and tilted his face toward the window. He could see the snow still falling very heavily and blanketing the windowpane outside. He could also catch a glimpse of the Christmas lights blinking from a house just down the street. It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago he was in a house similar to that one and celebrating with a family that he didn't even know. He had been laughing, playing Santa, carving the family turkey and even sharing a quick kiss with his partner under the mistletoe. And now, despite all that here he was right back where he usually was at this time of year: alone and watching television. It seemed it was true that you really couldn't change things at times if they were meant to be no matter how hard you tried.

As he watched the snow fall, his mind began to wander. The movie, _It's A Wonderful Life_ always made people question what would happen if they were gone? Would anyone even miss them? Was one person really that important to be missed? What difference could one person make? Would anyone really miss Fox Mulder if he were found dead in a hotel room with a bullet to his head? Most likely Bill Scully would be doing the waltz with the Director of the FBI if that happened. The X-Files would be shut down, the doors would be locked and the files forever silenced. And who would show up at his funeral? It was always said you didn't know just how many REAL friends you had until your funeral. Well, there would be his mother of course, Byers, Langly and Frohike, Skinner and others who came just to dance on his grave or spit on it. And then there was Scully. What would she do? He had thought up to today that she would be the one person who would shed a tear if he died. But now after Bill's comments in front of her family, he wasn't so sure. It was one thing for her to deal with just Bill but now she had her whole family. And he knew how important her family was to her. Or at least before he had started keeping her from them. Maybe it was true what Bill had said? Maybe he had been keeping her from her family and forcing her on these quests with him? Maybe he was a terrible influence on her? Maybe it would have been better if he and Scully had never met? In the morning, he planned to tell Scully just how he felt and how she should make her own decision about whether to stay with the X-Files or not.

Scully made her way carefully up the icy, snow-covered stairs with a bag in her hand. She had asked the taxi driver to take her to the nearest _Holiday Inn _and according to him, this was it. "Why couldn't this be one of those _Holiday Inn's_ with all the rooms on the **inside**!" She muttered as she felt the icy cold wind whip through her. At first when she had checked at the front desk, there had been no indication that Mulder had stopped there as he had said he would. She had then thought of what he had said about _not spending Christmas with Jimmy this year_ and had looked under _George Bailey._ And sure enough there was one registered. It was true through the years she had learned some of her partner's tricks. She still wasn't quite sure if she was doing the right thing but it was too late to turn back now. She was already here and would have to accept the consequences if he turned her out or not. She just had to hope that Bill hadn't totally closed him off completely from her. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Mulder looked toward the door with a confused look on his face. He couldn't think of a reason to why someone would be at his door. He slowly sat up. "Who is it?"

"Mulder, it's me."

"Scully?" He moved off the bed and walked up to the door.

"Open the door, Mulder. It's freezing out here."

He unlocked the door and opened it. "Scully, how did you find me?"

"Can we talk about this inside before I turn into an icicle out here?"

Mulder sighed before stepping aside. "Welcome to my humble Christmas abode."

Scully stepped in and stomped her feet. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to walk through weather like this in flats?"

Mulder closed and locked the door behind her. "So, just how did you find me anyway? I didn't use my real name when I registered."

"Do you really think I haven't learned a thing or two from you over these years?" She gave him a look. "George."

"You figured that out?"

Scully nodded. "I figured that out."

Mulder noticed the bag in her hand. "You came bearing gifts?"

"No." She put the bag on a table and then pulled out some Tupperware. "Actually I came bearing food."

Mulder's eyes widened. "Even better. Although, a _Snickers_ Bar and _Mountain Dew_ have been part of my Christmas feast before." He took a seat on the bed. "So why did you come here, Scully? I thought you were spending the day with your family?"

Scully started opening the Tupperware and pulled out paper plates. "You made a promise to me and you kept it."

"Which was?"

"You kept your temper down when Bill turned into a complete ass. I know that took a lot, Mulder."

"Yeah, well haven't dealt with enough assholes in the past years to not know how to handle myself."

"What he said was completely uncalled for, Mulder. " She spread the Tupperware on the table. "And regardless, you made a promise to me and now I'm going to fulfill my promise to you."

Mulder cocked an eyebrow. "The _taking a bath with your salts in my tub_ bit?"

Scully gave him a look. "No, the **other **promise."

"Uhhh…"

Scully reached out and hit him playfully. "The promise that you wouldn't spend Christmas alone!"

Mulder nursed his shoulder. "Ok, ok I knew that. " He noticed her setting the table. "I have one small request."

"And that is?"

"Since I invited you in to my Christmas abode that we don't eat with formalities." He noticed her puzzled look and stepped over to the table. "We eat buffet ala TV Dinner style." He motioned to the bed and television.

"Are you kidding?"

"It's time to eat Christmas, Mulder style." He patted the bed.

"All right." Scully filled a couple plates. "But I'm only doing this because it's Christmas and I feel sorry for you."

Mulder grinned. "I'll take sympathy to get some good food and quality television."

Scully walked over to the bed and took a seat beside him. She handed him a paper plate and then looked at the television. "_It's A Wonderful Life_, Mulder? That's what we're watching?"

"I swear to you it's just a coincidence." He shifted his paper plate slightly as he picked up the plastic silverware on it with his hands. "And besides, Scully haven't you ever spent a Christmas watching _It's A Wonderful Life_?"

Scully cleared her throat. "No, I guess I uh must have missed out on that phase of my life."

Mulder set his paper plate on the bed and reached over to the table pulling up two cans. "_Pepsi_ or _Mountain Dew_?"

Scully made a face. "Neither is exactly my choice in taste. But….give me the _Pepsi_."

"_Pepsi? _My kind of woman. Head's up!" Mulder replied before tossing the can at her.

Scully caught the can and with one smooth move opened the can and took a drink. She couldn't help but grin as she saw Mulder's mouth practically fall open. "What?"

"Uhhhh….err…."

Scully reached over and gently put his mouth back up. "Close your mouth before you drool all over your food, George."

Mulder shook his head. "Sorry just never saw a woman do a move like that before with a can." He shifted his legs and put the plate back on his lap, facing the television. He then stabbed at some food with his fork. "So seriously, Scully how did you get away from your family?"

"I talked to Mom and she was the one who packaged up all this food." She answered before taking a bite of her food and swallowing it. "She said to make sure that Fox didn't go hungry. And then she told me not to worry about what the rest of the family might have thought."

"She did?" Mulder asked before taking another bite of food.

"Hmm mmm." Scully answered before swallowing another piece of food. "Actually, I think she was just proud of how I handled myself with, Bill."

Mulder turned back toward her. "And just what did you do, Agent Scully?"

"Well, let's just say I put him in his place."

Mulder sat up excitedly. "You kicked his ass didn't you? You showed him that new move they showed us at the gym last week? So, did it really work as well as they claim it does?"

Scully gave a laugh. "Sorry to disappoint you, Rambo but no I didn't physically hurt him. Although I admit it was tempting. But no I chose the non-violent method by talking to him like a civilized human being. And even though he will never admit it, I think I actually got through to him."

"You're sure you didn't threaten physical violence?"

"No, I just told him how he was wrong about you. In… how he described you were responsible for my getting cancer and nearly dying. And how he was wrong about our relationship."

"Our relationship?"

"Yes. You know how he…claimed you went with me to my Mom's because you were interested in…"

"Getting into your pants?"

"Well, I wouldn't have used quite a colorful sentence like that but…yes."

"Scully, that's not true. I want you to know that."

"I know that, Mulder."

"And…the whole thing with the mistletoe, I only did it because I thought you wanted to. I would never have agreed to do it otherwise. I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship and partnership, Scully. It means too much to me for that."

"It's ok, Mulder." Scully answered with a smile. "I liked it."

"You…you did?"

"Yes, I did. It was very nice."

"Well…maybe we could do it again, some time?" Mulder asked leaning toward her.

Scully moved closer to him with her lips just inches from his. "Next year, Georgie boy." She whispered before pulling back.

"Oh you are a cruel one, Mr. Grinch."

Scully gave him a smirk and took her seat again. "Well, I promised Mom I would be back by the time they got back from evening mass. So, until then, I am keeping you company."

"You got out of Catholic mass for me?" Mulder took her hand. "Scully, marry me." He grinned.

"And all we did was share one kiss under the mistletoe." She answered with a grin back before taking her hand and ruffling his hair. She picked up her _Pepsi_. "So, should we toast to something?"

Mulder picked up his _Mountain Dew_. "To..salt baths and kisses for next year?"

Scully gave him a look. "Mulder…"

"Ok, ok. To….the best Christmas I've ever had. And…to the best partner and friend I could ever have."

"Cheers." Scully answered before clanging cans with him and taking a sip of her drink. "All right, so tell me about how this movie can drive so many people to watch it every year." She placed her arm around him as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Mulder smiled as he placed his hand around her shoulder. "Well, you see, Scully a lot of times we may wonder just what would the world be like if we weren't born. That's where George Bailey comes in.."

"Jimmy Stewart right?"

"That's pretty good, Scully. Anyway he meets this angel and…"

"Merry Christmas, Mulder." Scully replied looking up at him.

Mulder looked down at her and kissed her forehead gently. "Merry, Christmas, Scully."

And as the day continued on, two partners lay on a bed watching television and eating leftovers downed with _Pepsi _and _Mountain Dew_. And Mulder got the chance to show Scully a Christmas Television marathon that she would never forget. Soon the light outside turned to dark and the stars appeared signaling it was time for her to return. But as she left the hotel room, with her bag of Tupperware to head back to her family, she knew she was leaving with something else. She was leaving with the best memories of a Christmas she would not soon forget as well as the best gift she could ever receive: a deep bond and understanding that she would never feel again except with Fox Mulder. And now she couldn't help but wonder what next Christmas would hold in store?

THE END


End file.
